Babysitting Cub
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When Pop goes on vacation, and leaves his teen son with Grim, all hell breaks loose, for the girl has lost most of her sweet and friendly side.


**Grim: Hello everyone! Welcome to the one-shot, of me babysitting Cub while he's a teenager!**

**Broken: Oh this is gonna be good. *sits down with some popcorn***

**Grim: Whatever man. Anyways, this is humanized, so enjoy!**

* * *

Cub tiredly walked into the kitchen, smelling the fresh cooked food. His father went away on vacation, leaving him to Grim. That would've been nice, but over the years of Cub growing up, he noticed something about the infected woman. She wasn't nice like she was when he was a child, no. She was pure evil. Sometimes she'd be nice to people and help them, but after one day when she got back from her other home world, she seemed much more hateful. She rarely smiled anymore, and she never laughed. Cub didn't know why, but he never thought of asking, for fear she might harm him.

But, today Cub seemed not to care about anything. He was a little grumpy on how Grim woke him up.

**Waking Up**

Cub was peacefully sleeping, having a nice dream about when he was only a child, and how many games he used to play with his friends.

_SPLASH!_

The boy woke up with a jolt, glaring at his once second favorite babysitter.

"You better get out this bed boy, or I'll drag you out!" she hissed, before walking away. _What's her problem?_ He wondered, slowly getting out of bed.

**Present**

Sighing, Cub sat at the table, not even looking at Grim.

"Morning!" Subation said happily, smiling at the older boy, who didn't reply.

"Didn't you hear him? He said good morning to you." Grim spoke, glaring at Cub.

"I know." he mumbled, still not making eye contact with her. The woman twitched a little, but shook her head. Before Cub could eat his food, she stopped him.

"No no no no no no. You're gonna have to take that with ya. You'll be late for the bus." she told him.

"I'm not going to school today." he muttered.

"Why not?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Because the kids make fun of me." he explained, leaning back in his chair. Once more, Grim shook her head.

"Cub, people are gonna make fun of you til the day you die. The only thing you can do is ignore it." she told him. Before Cub could reply, Blade spoke up.

"That's not what you did, Grim. You beat them up!" he said, looking at her.

"Shut up!" she growled, making him flinch a little. She then wrapped up Cub's breakfast, and led him out the school bus, where the children were talking, and throwing things at each other.

"Listen up!" Grim yelled, catching everyone's attention. "If you guys have anything to say to Cub here, you say it to me, got it?"

"Shut up lady!" a boy spoke, glaring at her. She looked at him, gritting her teeth a little. In a flash, she was punching the boy, leaving bruises. She finally stopped, glaring at the boy.

"If you want to keep your lives, I suggest you not anger me, or make fun of Cub anymore," she hissed, before turning her attention to the boy next to her. "Now go on, sit down and go to school."

"Thanks." he muttered quietly, taking a seat. She nodded, and soon got off the bus, most of the children laughing at the now bruised boy.

**Eight P.M.**

Grim sat at the table, both reading and admiring a beautiful gem in her hand. Broken sat in his black chair, watching a movie. Soon, Cub entered the house, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He walked into room, his head low.

"Where were you?" Grim asked, not even looking at him.  
"I was at a friend's house." he told her quietly.

"Don't you know I want you in this house before the street lights come on?" she spoke, standing up.

"Sorry." he said, putting his hands behind his back. She rolled her eyes, and watched as he went into his room, getting on his laptop.

As an hour past, Grim picked up Cub's backpack, feeling the heavy books. She knew the boy had homework. Opening his backpack, she found books, papers, pens, pencils, assignment sheets, and... fireworks? She took the fireworks out of his backpack, admiring them.

"CUB!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No, don't hit the boy." Broken said, looking at his older sister. The teen soon entered the room, looking at her. Instead of having a look of fear on his face, it was replaced with anger and annoyance.

"What?" he asked, his voice almost a hiss. Noticing this, Grim's rage built quickly. She raised her hand, ready to smack him.

"What is wrong with you!" he shouted, knowing what she was going to do.

"I want some fucking respect!" she hissed, gritting her teeth.

_SMACK!_

"Ow!" he yelped, being knocked to the side. He slowly got up, holding his red cheek.

"Want another?" she asked in a deep, low, threatening voice. Knowing she wasn't meaning it, he nodded. He knew Grim Ruin. She wouldn't hit him TWICE. Only once, just to set him straight. Without hesitation, Grim brought her hand down once more.

_SMACK!_

"What is wrong with you!" he yelled, holding his other cheek. "I'm calling my dad!"

"Yeah. You do that." she growled, watching as he walked off.

"You're an evil woman, Grim." Broken said, looking back at her. She glared at him, eyes showing no emotion.

"Shut up, Broken!" she hissed, before going back to her book.

**Grim: I am done!  
**

**Broken: Why are you so mean?**

**Grim: I don't play!**


End file.
